


Traitor

by Dumbassv2



Series: Undertale + AUS [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Traitor, Angst, Based of my own writing prompt lmao, Death, Depressed Papyrus, Emotional Manipulation, Fuccing uhhhhhhh, It's not even Chara who stabs, Loss of Trust, Stabbing, Swearing, Traitor!au, Trust, a fuccing sad death but thats at the ending, gimme a helper, helper, is that a tag, no, stabbity stab stab, traitor au, yeah - Freeform, you can make whatever sequels ill probably loose hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: If y'all want m a j o r  spoilers, you can see the prompt I made for this! https://dumbassyt.tumblr.com/post/178801405648/a-traitor-writing-promptau-of-anythingok so actual summery time.Hello bitches, I got some good angst right here. Frisk finds himself in the underground, why did you make me do this, John?





	Traitor

"Come on, Frisk!" John begged, "It'll be so fun! We'll get to brag about it later!~" Frisk hated this. Frisk didn't hate John, but they hated this whole situation. They're probably going to die, and John doesn't fucking care! "You want fucking bragging rights? Are you insane? John, I'm not going up that goddamn thing, I'm sorry. I just... can't." John stopped. "Fri-Fri, please. You love me, right?" Frisk can't ever say no to him whenever he uses that nickname, "Babe, please, I do. But I also love myself, and I don't want to die." John kept walking anyways. "Fine then, I guess I'll do it myself." Frisk followed them. They didn't want their boyfriend to die like that. They had to stop them.

Frisk pleaded all the way to the top of the mountain, "Babe, please," "Babe, you'll die!" John didn't listen. They reached the top. The saw the hole. That steep, steep hole. John grabbed Frisk. "Hey, babe." "Yeah?" "I think I wanna go down now." "Oh, thank goodness, John I-" John had let go. Frisk could feel herself slipping. He laughed, and let Frisk die. No one will ever know. No one will ever care. Goodbye, Frisk.

* * *

Welp that was an introduction if I've ever made one. 

* * *

What. Why is Frisk still alive? "H-Hello?" Frisk said and realized they're on... a pile of flowers? How did the flowers save her? She flinched to the sound of something, it was... terrifying in a way. It felt like something just died. Like something's hurt. Like she needs to get away. Like she needs to save it. Like it's too late. She heard footsteps. They were light, maybe the thing was saved! 

A white figure peered around a hallway corner. Like, literally white. The colour. It looked furry. Did Frisk end up in some Furry cosplay? Whatever, they were coming closer, their clothes are kind of dusty. That fucking furry seems surprised to see Frisk here, "Oh, my child! How did you end up here? My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She held out her hand to Frisk, they reluctantly grabbed her hand while she helped me up.

She started to talk more, "I come here every day to see if a human has fallen down. My, I wonder how you even ended up here!" Frisk began to be more uncomfortable with this... Toriel. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry for bringing that up. You seem really hurt, I'll heal you!" She- Toriel brought her hand towards Frisk's chest. Frisk pulled away, "Goddamn, woman what are you doing? You can't just grope my boobs like that you pervert-" 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! I'm not trying to do such a thing, I'm trying to get your soul so I can heal it!" Toriel reassured Frisk. Frisk eventually let Toriel 'heal' her. They continued to walk, but in silence. They came across a monster or two, but they ran away in fear once they realized a certain someone was there. So much silence. Too much silence for Frisk to handle. Why not spark up some conversation?


End file.
